<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust is a growing Bond by CookieNatsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006181">Trust is a growing Bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieNatsu/pseuds/CookieNatsu'>CookieNatsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, zelink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieNatsu/pseuds/CookieNatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Closing her eyes she tried to take a deep breath. Almost immediately she could see his back in front of her. She felt the desert’s heat like she was still there. The sand under her fingertips, the rushing of blood in her ears, the crushing relief of him standing in front of her, protecting her - she could feel all of it again. </p><p>----------------------</p><p>Over time, Link and Zelda grow closer together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zelda's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She turned around quickly upon hearing footsteps right behind her. Had she been so careless and trapped in her own thoughts that someone managed to sneak up on her?<br/>
Although the sight before her was all too familiar; blue tunic, the dark blue hilt of the holy sword over his shoulder, sky blue eyes. “It’s you.”, she sighed, turning her eyes down again.<br/>
Motionless he stood there, simply waiting. She guessed he waited for yet another outburst. Maybe he waited for her to order him away again - and maybe this would be the time he would be fed up with her childish anger and her temper. Maybe this would be her last chance to show him that she wanted to change. </p><p>“Since you found me here…” She started while gesturing at the ground right next to her. “Would you mind.. to keep me company?” If he noticed how her voice grew more silent or how she hitched a breath at the end of her question - he didn’t show.<br/>
She waited for one beat, then another one, then she could hear some rustling. Turning around again to her left she could see him sitting right next to her. Gazing down the hill like she had right before. Like he could see what she had been thinking just mere seconds ago.</p><p>Her heart started to beat faster. This was her chance. Letting her eyes travel back down the hill once again she tried to stop her heart from bursting out of her chest.<br/>
<em>You can do this. Just like you have thought it through the last five days. Just look at him…</em><br/>
One small sideways glance at him and they immediately made eye contact. She looked away fast, whipping her head around quickly. Feeling her face grew warmer she cleared her throat awkwardly.<br/>
<em>Ok, not like this. Take a deep breath now.</em></p><p>Closing her eyes she tried to take a deep breath. Almost immediately she could see his back in front of her. She felt the desert’s heat like she was still there. The sand under her fingertips, the rushing of blood in her ears, the crushing relief of him standing in front of her, protecting her - she could feel all of it again. </p><p>“I-” She sounded smaller than usual. Opening her eyes she let her gaze travel up into the sky. “I wanted to thank you.” Out of the corner of her eyes she could see him move the smallest bit; angling his body to her just a tiny bit, turning his head in her direction only a little bit.<br/>
It made her heart flutter once again in her chest.<br/>
“For saving me from the Yiga clan.” She tried to clarify. More so to buy herself some more time than to subdue the growing panic in her.</p><p>Brazing her once again she let her eyes wander back down from the sky, looking to her side and at him. They once again made immediate eye contact. “So… Thank you. For protecting me.”<br/>
To anyone else his gaze would be determined as unchanged; as always he kept his stoic face, the silent expression. However she could see his eyes wide a little bit; only a tiny fraction again but it was there. A small wonder, like he had not expected to be thanked for.</p><p>Then again she couldn’t blame him. “I know it was my own fault… I shouldn’t have left on my own that morning.” Starting to let her nerves get the better of her she turned her eyes down again to the small space between them. It was almost as if she could feel his body radiate the warmth right onto her skin. “And I am quite conscious of the fact this happened a few days ago…” She could feel her self esteem flowing right out of her body. A small voice whispered to her that this might be getting out of hand now. But after all she really had one horrible morning. “I had planned on talking to you right on the next day. But then I’ve tried to find the right words and.. well, I didn’t find them.” He listened closely. Whipping around a little bit her hands moved up and started gesticulating in the air. “This morning right upon waking I’ve sworn to myself that I will finally talk to you today!” He backed up slightly - almost as if she had startled him. “But then my morning prayers were quite fruitless and as I made for the library, I’ve caught on to some handmaiden talking about the “lazy excuse of a princess” and “when will she get her head out of these books and be more like her mother?” and I just had to get out of the castle.” Of course she had bumped into Link right upon turning around and starting to leave. But she need not remind him again. She had bumped right into his chest and almost had sent the two of them flying after all. After stuttering some inaudible words she had runned right out of the castle. Hoping he would somehow forget this horrible moment.<br/>
“This here was the only place that felt far away enough to calm down again. Which brings me right in the middle of nowhere, where you still managed to find me….!”</p><p>Panting slightly after her slight outburst it occurred to her that this was not what she had planned to tell him at all this morning. At some point she had even turned around to face him completely, sitting on her heels. He still seemed very surprised by her. His eyes were trained on her still being only a fraction larger than usual. Otherwise he was listening very closely, almost mesmerized.<br/>
Turning red she spun back around again, letting her back face him.<br/>
“I may have gotten carried away.” It was not what she had planned - and surely not what a princess should act like at all.<br/>
She needed to end this horrible embarrassing moment at once!</p><p>“Please don’t mind me rambling. All I wanted to let you know is that I’m very thankful for your protection.”<br/>
Silence enveloped the two of them. All she could hear now was his low breath, her blood rushing through her ears, her nerves almost screaming at her for her foolishness.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” It was simple; just two words spoken with a calm and unfamiliar voice. Blinking once, twice, she wondered if she just had imagined the voice behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she saw his hand moving from the ground to his neck.</p><p>She could feel her face growing even warmer than before again. But something about the idea of Link showing yet another small change in behaviour was stronger than her own embarrassment.<br/>
Turning back around her eyes grew big in wonder. He was still sitting facing her, but his gaze was now almost everywhere but on her. His cheeks were slightly red and - even though his face was still very calm and stoic - there was something in his eyes; almost like real excitement, surprise and wonder at once. </p><p>Seeing him being fluttered made her smile a little bit.<br/>
It occurred to her that his silence may not always have been one of a judging nature. Maybe he really was rather composed and silent. Maybe she could trust him not to judge her like her father or the handmaiden. Giggling a little bit she could feel her nerves calming down, her stomach fluttering, her restlessness disappearing a little bit.</p><p>Upon hearing her soft laughter he caught her gaze again for a small fraction. They locked their gazes once again and even though his mouth stayed the same it was just like he was smiling at her; his eyes glittered just the smallest fraction.<br/>
It made her heart beat even faster again, stirring in her researcher’s mind if he was expressing himself always like this.</p><p>Although his silence started to feel calming to her for the first time she still heard the faint echo of his voice in her mind.<br/>
Settling down again with him right next to her she heard his voice again and again in her mind, trying to memorize it.<br/>
Swearing to herself that she would manage to hear him talk to her again soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Link's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He silently watched her - standing in front of him, her back facing him. In his mind he could vividly see her facial expression. Eyes closed, face still and focused at the same time. Her hands were folded in front of her in her silent prayers.</p><p>Standing here with her in the Spring of Courage reminded him of their last visit at this place 100 years ago. Or at least it reminded him of the few things he remembered about this trip. His memory was still kinda fuzzy, tethered with holes and spaces that still needed to be filled up - if it was even possible. <br/>But this one memory stung him like the rays of sun at early dawn.</p><p>When he had started his travels, this one was the first place from the photos he’d found. He had been on his travel for quite some time, never really minding the photos that much. After all - he had to save the Divine Beasts and find this powerful sword. Even though he was told by Impa to search for those places and the memories that could await him here, he hadn’t pursued this goal that much. <br/>Not knowing who he was was like getting to know himself on his own. Entering foreign memories would make it harder for him he had feared.</p><p>But once he found this Spring he could see her in front of him. Standing in the water. Praying hour for hour. Shivering in the cold, only wearing the white Prayer’s Dress. Her words rung through the air - as if she was really in front of him. He first had turned his back on her, listening to her words from his position. He remembers hearing the pain in her voice; feeling the same pain from her words ring in his own soul. He remembered turning around to her, wanting so much to get her out of the cold lonely water; to reach out to her and show her that she’s not alone. That she’s not incapable. That she was so much better than she thought about herself.<br/>But he hadn’t. He couldn’t. And in his position back then he would have never even thought about trying to comfort her.</p><p>Last time he was here it had filled him up with this cold loneliness after remembering Zelda for the first time. After that he had travelled through all of Hyrule again - faster than before. Searching for all of the fractions of his memories he could find.</p><p>This time he was here again with her. Opening his eyes again he laid his gaze immediately on her. <br/>He was here with her; they had defeated Ganon and had brought peace back to Hyrule. They were travelling this new Hyrule together. They could get to know each other on a new level. He told her about his adventures and what he remembered. She told him about their old life. Sometimes it felt like he knew what she was talking about; sometimes he wondered who this Link in her memories even was.</p><p>“I can’t believe the Spring of Courage still exists like this.” Her voice was calm and relaxed; other than the Zelda out of his memory. Cutting through his thoughts she let her hands fall down on her sides and turned to face him again. “You surely can’t deny the traces of time that have marked this place. But the Goddess herself must have protected this place.” <br/>Her mimic fell a little bit. “At least these sacred places have been protected. Not like all the ruins we’ve come across on our way.” She fell silent for a beat; he almost wanted to walk right up to her. Cross the distance between the two of them. But he waited. And listened.</p><p>“I know it’s futile to think like this. The “what if’s” won’t help us in rebuilding anything.” Her arms travelled up again, crossing over her chest. Embracing herself, she turned around again, probably so that he couldn’t see the sadness in her eyes. <br/>“I’m sorry, I don’t want to sound childish or desperate.” Hearing her voice growing smaller, the sadness evident, felt like lightning striking him on a stormy night. He watched her turn around completely, her back again facing him. Her shoulders were tense, just like 100 years ago. Her arms fell silently down against her sides again, hanging there almost limply. Hands balled to tight fists. <br/>His throat suddenly felt very tight.</p><p>“Wishing for the Goddess to protect your kingdom is quite childish though. Maybe even stupid… After all, this should have been...” <em>My duty.</em> She didn’t need to finish this sentence for him to know what she thought.</p><p>He listened intently to her - like he did back then. But this time was different. This time they still shared the same pain - but he knew one thing for sure; he would never let her grief by herself and feel alone ever again.</p><p>So he did what he wished he could have done 100 years ago. With fast strides he closed the small distance between them. <br/>His hand caught her wrist. “It’s not.” He spoke to her - almost whispered. He could see her flinch slightly. With his thumb he drew a small line over her arm, stepping even closer to her. <br/>Wanting nothing more than to comfort her. <br/>His action even felt a bit rushed to him and a part of him screamed that he should not be so close to the princess right now. But only a small part. </p><p>Zelda stayed silent, still looking at the statue in front of her. In the past few months whenever he said something she started to grow silent. Listening intently to him speaking even though there never were many words. This time was no different. He could tell that she was waiting for him to continue.<br/>“It’s not your fault, princess.” Cautiously he stepped around further, standing next to her. Still tracing a small line with his thumb he could feel her leaning a little bit into his touch. He looked at her, continuing in a calm voice. “And it’s not stuipid to pray for your Kingdom’s safety.”</p><p>The tension in her shoulders started to subdue after hearing his words. She let her gaze wander to him, emerald green meeting sky blue. <br/>In her eyes he could see her sadness and the unshed tears; but there was also a glimmer of hope in there. Hope and something he couldn’t quite grasp. Something that may have something to do with his words.<br/>Taking a deep breath she started to calm down again. A small smile graced her lips as they stayed locked in each other’s gaze.</p><p>His breath hitched slightly, feeling a small flutter in his chest. <br/>Feeling his cheeks grow warmer and his lips tuck upright into a small smile he let his hand wander down to her hands; letting his finger slide in the spaces between hers, holding her hand tightly. <br/>For a very long second he was afraid that he had stepped a border between them that he shouldn’t have. The moment he felt her fingers clasping his hand softly, squeezing a little bit, was the most relieving feeling he had in a long time. </p><p>“Thank you, Link.”, she whispered softly. <br/>Gently he squeezed her hand again; showing her that he was there for her. That he understood her pain. And that he was willing to help her carry the burden of the past.</p><p>They remained a while longer at the spring; standing side by side, holding tightly to each other’s hand. Basking in each other’s presence and comfort.<br/>Feeling the other’s warmth and affection.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote these two pieces as an application for a Zelink fanzine. Unfortunately, I had trouble with the application form and my work never reached the mods of the zine ;u;<br/>So I at least want to share this with you and hope that you enjoy a little bit of Zelink fluff ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>